Wisdom
by alexhacker39
Summary: Leah, a Skyloftian girl who attends Knight Academy. There, she learns that she'll play a big role in a familiar legend she has heard of before, she just doesn't know where. What will she over come? And what will she discover on her journey to the surface with her childhood friend, Link? The impossible... [Book 1 of the Divine Blood Series]
1. Prologue

_Hi guys! So I decided to write this after sometime and this is going to be a series based off Skyward Sword, but with my OC who is going to be appearing a lot in this! I hope you enjoy! And if you have any suggestions or questions about this series let me know! I'll gladly answer them as simple as I can! Enjoy!_

* * *

Prologue

_When I awoke, I knew I was going through a new fate I was going to be born with._

_This was my destiny and I have to live with that._

_My memories of my life with be drained and I will not remember a single thing about my life except that I must play my part in a great destiny that is to come._

_I will not even remember it, not ever, not until the time is right._

_When I knew this was just the start of something I had to prepare for, but in this new life I knew I would strong, I just have to believe in what's right._

_My new life starts...now._

* * *

_Yeah, it's a bit short but this is just a brief summary of what's going to happen. I promise to post the first chapter soon!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! So how did you like the prologue? Sorry if this is a bit late, I've been busy with tests at my school that I barely had time to write this and I got sick too just a couple of days ago. I hope you're enjoy this story, because this took me a while to come up with and plan, but I'm sure you'll love it! If you have any suggestions or questions about this series let me know and I'll try to answer them as simple as I can! For now, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams

_**"Leah..."**_

_I heard voices calling my name, I just didn't know where though._

_I didn't know where I was, apparently I was standing out in the middle of nowhere, an endless path of darkness. But when I turned around, a large black creature stood in front of me crying out to attack me. I gasped, taking a few steps back when I saw the creature before me, but a purple light filled the air which turned my attention to what was above the creature._

_**"Rise, Leah... The time has come for you to awaken..."**_

_Shadows surrounding me, I couldn't escape it._

_**"You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you..."**_

_Destiny? What destiny?_

**_"The time has come for you to awaken..."_**

**"Leah, wake up!"**

* * *

"Leah! Come on, we can't be late for class!" A voice exclaimed, shaking my shoulder.

"...five more minutes..." I turned onto my side, pulling the blanket over my head.

"LEAH!"

I felt my heart skip a beat as I stumbled out of bed and landed on my back. I rubbed my large ear from her outburst.

"Dang Zelda, you didn't have to yell in my ear." I groaned.

She grins in her success, holding out her hand in front of me. With her help I was back on my feet, still rubbing my pointy ears.

"Come on, hurry up and get dress! We can't be late for class!" She told me, pushing my clothes into my hands. I stared down at it blankly before I realized she had walked out of the room, leaving me alone to get change and catch up to her. I sigh, changing out of my nightgown and into my uniform, a red blouse, leggings, the basic.

Once I got done, I grabbed my stuff and hurried to class. Hopefully I wasn't too late, or I'm going to be even more embarrassed explaining that I was still asleep. But once I got there I was very lucky because class was just about to begin. I quickly scurried over to my table, sitting next in between my two best friends. Zelda and Link.

"Good thing you got here before class started." Zelda whispered to me.

"Because you yelled in my ear." I added, my eyes narrow slightly.

So yeah, my name is Leah, but I can't remember anything. All I knew was my name and that I lived on Skyloft all my life. I attend Knight Academy with my best friends and I also have a Loftwing named Rocky which had black feathers and white tips on the end of them.

However, I was still thinking about the dream I was having. Somehow it was like that voice was...calling to me about something important. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I know I'll figure it out soon.

* * *

Class felt like it was going on forever, and which I didn't want to stay for too long in. I rather go fly around in Skyloft to enjoy the scenery around me. The one place I wanted to visit though, was the Surface.

As known the Surface was the land below our very little home and no one can reach it. The cloud barrier wouldn't let anyone through, so it's kind of impossible to go there. But we have books that tell us about its legend.

When class finally ended, I went up to my room to put my stuff away and headed outside as I jumped off the deck and called for my loftwing. Rocky came down within the matter of seconds and I landed on her back as she took off. As much as I loved to be living up here, I really wanted to see what else this world has to offer. I sighed, petting Rocky on top of her head before I decided to head back to Skyloft after sometime.

There wasn't much to do here. I often just fly around on Rocky or hang out with my best friends. Oh! I just remembered! The Wing Ceremony is coming up! Link is suppose to be in it and Zelda was chosen to be the goddess of the year for it! I'm so proud of her! But I'm also proud of Link for when he does the Wing Ceremony! I was chosen to be the goddess last year, but it wasn't as cool as it was suppose to be because the person who won last year wasn't the best person that I liked at a friend, more as an acquaintance...

Oh well, not everything is life is suppose to be amazing. I just had to face it.

* * *

Hours had pasted and it was late at night already. I had changed into my nightgown as I laid down on my bed. I looked over and saw that Zelda was already asleep. I smile slightly.

She was the first person I met when I came to this academy, rather she was the first person I met when I awoke on this small floating island. Without her I wouldn't have such a great friendship with her.

I laid back down and closed my eyes as I was slowly falling asleep...

But the nightmares always had to make their way back...


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm sooo sorry guys, I didn't mean for this to be such a late update! I've been dealing with writer's block lately and I just haven't been in a mood to write this story, but I'm back to it now. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Missing Loftwing

"Come on Leah! You're worse just like Link!" Zelda whined, trying to shake me awake.

I chuckle, yawning as I sat up to rub my eyes. "I'm awake Zelda," The sunlight shined through the window as I felt my jaw drop.

Zelda was wearing the most beautiful clothing I have ever seen! It was so pretty!

"Wow, you're clothes are so pretty, Zel!" I exclaimed, climbing out of bed as I looked at her from head to toe.

"Thanks!" She smiled. "I made theses myself!" She spun around to show me the whole thing.

"I'm guessing it's for the Wing Ceremony, right?" I asked.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go to the Goddess Statue, Link promised to met me there this morning. Come with me!" She grabs my hand as she began to pull me, but I stopped her.

"Can I get dress first? I'm not going outside in this." I looked down at myself as I saw I was wearing my nightgown again. "You go on ahead okay? I'll catch up with you once I'm done getting dress." I reached for my newly cleaned clothes which I left on my table beside my bed.

"Okay, but don't be late!" She giggled before she left our room, leaving me to change.

I chuckle, looking back at my clothes as I change into it. Today was the day of the Wing Ceremony, and that means I have to cheer Link on today. I just happy for him, but until he wins he'll get all of the happiness he needs.

**_"Leah..."_**

I yelped when I heard a voice call out to me. I looked around my room but there was no one there.

Was there someone in here with me?

"Is someone there?" I asked.

I didn't get a response back...so was I just imagining things? I rubbed my forehead before I placed my boots on.

That really scared me, I wasn't expecting to hear that, unless it was just my imagination.

I exit my room as I started to head for the Goddess Statue. I took the door on the top floor and exit the academy. As I climbed the stairs I noticed Zelda standing there as her Loftwing landed in front of her.

"Link still isn't here yet?" I asked as I approached her.

She shook her head in response, handing the bird an envelope as it held it in its peak. It flew away as she turned to me. "He's always like this. He promised to meet me here yesterday. I'm just worried that he might not win the Wing Ceremony this year." She said frowning.

"Haven't you been pushing him all last week when you were helping him?" I asked. "He passed out in class most of the time because of how much you were pushing him too much."

"Maybe. I probably did. But I'm sure my loftwing will wake up eventually. This shouldn't take to long. I should be practicing for the Ceremony anyway."

We waited for a while now, and I've gotten bored sitting around that I started to write in my journal I carried around with me to keep me occupied. When I heard footsteps walking towards us, Zelda and I looked up to see Link was fully awake and coming towards us.

"Hey! Good morning, Link!" Zelda greeted.

"Morning, sorry if I was late. I sort of over slept." He apologized.

"It's alright, you're not the only one." I said, chuckling at my own words.

"We'll, we're glad to see that my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was thinking that you'd sleep in and forgot to meet me this morning. But look at this instrument!" She said, holding it out to Link for him to see. "And look at this outfit! They're mine to use toady in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends."

That's what history says at least...

"And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today! I wanted you both to come here early this morning because I wanted you both to be the first to see me in this!" She said, looking at me, then to Link.

"Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?" A familiar voice asked.

The three of us turned around until we noticed the headmaster in front of us.

"Oh, hello, Father." Zelda greeted him.

"Ah, Link, Leah, you're here too. Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt toady's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once! If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there." The headmaster said.

Zelda sighs, looking down at the ground. "Yes. About that...Father I don't know if he can do it!" She said looking back up at him.

Link tenses when he heard her say that.

Did she just say that she's been bothering him the whole week to practice? Oh whatever.

"Haven't you been overdoing it when you were helping him?" The headmaster asked.

"Sort of, but what if Link hasn't been practicing as much for the ceremony?" Zelda inquired.

Link sighed, shaking his head. They were talking about him like he wasn't there.

"And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming!"

Link looks down at the ground, feeling guilty about it.

"I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today." Zelda finally finished.

"Can you stop talking about him like he isn't here? You're kinda making him feel guilty." I said, shaking my head.

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda." The headmaster said, patting his daughter on the shoulders gently. "Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him! Especially when Leah has to do it too." He continued. "You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it." The Headmaster glances at the sky, making us follow his gaze as we saw Loftwings flying through the sky.

"As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall. Ah, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line. Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met. Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing of his first met? What a sight! The little boy just hopped up on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other." The headmaster said as Link tried to hide his blushes.

"And judging by how jealous you and Leah were that day, I'd say friendship he shared with his bird didn't go unnoticed by the both of you. Ah, but who can blame you?" The headmaster chuckles. "I'm sure you both weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird. Anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later."

Zelda and I sigh in unison before Zelda turned to face her father, a look of seriousness written everywhere on her face.

"This contest is nothing to laugh at, Father!" She exclaimed. "This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft! If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race..." I tried my best to calm Zelda down, but she wouldn't listen to me. "What if Link messes up his big chance... What if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

"Calm down, my dear. It will be fine." The headmaster said, as we finally managed to keep her calm. "Honestly, it's almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about Link."

Zelda looks away for a moment before looking at Link, walking towards him. "Listen, Link, you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race! Come on! You'll thank me later!"

My eyes and the headmaster's widen as we saw Zelda drag Link to one of the decks as he nearly fell off. But of course, Zelda ended up pushing him off.

I rushed over to see what was happening as Zelda and I looked down to see Link was having trouble. He did whistle for his bird, but it didn't come.

Something's not right...

The headmaster caught up to us as he saw what was happening.

"Hmm... His bird sure is taking a long time to get here..." He said.

My eyes, and Zelda's filled with worry. Something must have happened to Link's bird!

"Something's wrong!" Zelda exclaimed before she jumped off and called her Loftwing. She lands on the bird as she flew towards Link, her bird grabbing him by his feet. I sighed in relief once I saw Zelda bringing him back up, landing behind me and the headmaster.

"Are you two all right?" He asked as both Link and Zelda's Loftwing were breathing heavily.

"Yeah, we're fine." Link said, trying his best to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry, friend." Zelda apologized to her bird. "I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?"

"This is very odd, Link. What could have possibly happened to your Loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of his master... It's unheard of!" The headmaster said.

"Yesterday he did say that he's been having trouble sensing his bird nearby." I added.

"And I still am." Link said as he stood up to brush the dirt off his clothes.

"This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start..."

"Link, when you said you couldn't sense your Loftiwng, well...I should have believed you...I'm sorry." Zelda apologized.

"It's alright Zelda, you weren't sure if it was true or not." Link said, shaking his head.

"Besides, he's fine and not hurt." I added.

"You'd better go on ahead and see if you can find where your bird has gone, I need to tend to my Loftwing right now." Zelda said. "Leah, you should go with him."

I nod, "Right."

A sound entered my ears as I looked towards the academy. It was the bell to start the Wing Ceremony. This wasn't good at all.

"My, how did it get to be so late? If I recall correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird." The headmaster said to him.

Link nods at his request.

"But, Father, you're the headmaster of he academy! If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come talk to you about it." Zelda said.

"Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well, I'll explain the situation to him myself. Link and Leah, run along and tell Instructor Horwell to come see me in my quarters."

Link and I nod at the same time. "We should hurry too, we don't have much time left." I said.

"I agree, let's go Leah." Link said before we left towards the academy.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Groose

When we reached the academy, I told Link I would go look around Skyloft to see if I could find his Loftwing in the sky while he goes to talk to Instructor Horwell about his missing partner. To tell the truth, I was actually very worried. Link went through all of that practicing, and now he might have to sit out if we can't find his Loftwing! This wasn't the greatest day at all! I head down the plaza as I continued to search. I asked a few people if they have seen Link's bird, but they haven't seen it at all. I walked towards the Light Tower, as I noticed Groose, Strich, and Cawlin near the tower, trying to dust of Groose's clothes.

"...You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking." Cawlin said, shaking his head.

"Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight?" Groose laughed to himself. "But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are suppose to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys.

I felt anger course through my body as if I couldn't control it at all. This has happened before, I was never able to control my anger, and that's why I tend to fly around Skyloft a lot, because it calms my nerves down.

_They took his bird... Those...those...JERKS!_

I marched up to them as Groose stood up. Strich and Cawlin turned around to see me, taking a few steps back as Groose cracked his neck. He finally turned around and saw the anger on my face. His eyes widen. "Whoa! Leah! So, uh...yeah." He said awkwardly. "Just how long have you been standing there?"

I didn't answer his question as I glared at him, causing him to tremble. GOOD, he deserves it! I can't believe he would do that...no! Go that far to make Link lose the Wing Ceremony!

But he made a comeback as he stood tall and proud in front of me. "...Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see Link's bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers?" He wondered, folding his arms to his chest. "I can't imagine what could've happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all of the clouds and got lost?"

"Cut the crap, Groose!" I spat. "I know you took him! I heard your whole conversation! Now, what did. You. Do. With. The freaking bird! Or do I have to beat you up just to find out what you did with it! Because Zelda or the Headmaster won't be happy to hear this!"

He quickly made a quick come back. "You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Link go way back." He changed the subject so quickly that it irritated me. He points his finger at me, causing me to take a step back. "You've been friends since you were kids? It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds."

"And what does this have to do with Link's bird?!" I shout.

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?"

I turned around to find Zelda behind me, her arms on her hips as she glared at Groose.

_Ha! Deal with it Groose!_

"Oh...Zelda. Hey. Nah, it's...uh..." Groose didn't know what to say after being caught by her. Serves him right for saying that...

Zelda marched right up to him, pushing me behind her as she pointed her finger at him, like what Groose did to me. "Don't even try it, Groose!" Zelda scolded. "You're picking on Leah again, aren't you? She's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

"Yeah...I suppose..." He trails off.

"You suppose? Suppose what?" Zelda wondered, eyeing him.

"I...suppose...you... Er..." He shook his head, walking to the deck as he some what friends followed him. "Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, OK?" He said before waving in our direction. "OK, we're outta here, boys. Later, Leah! Hope you find Link's bird, or else he's gonna have to sit out of today's race!"

"Groose, I swear to goddesses—!" I couldn't yell at him as him and the other two jumped off the deck, calling for their birds as they flew away. "JERK!" I screamed so that he could hear me from far away.

I freaking hate that guy...

I take a deep breath, managing to calm myself down for once. Jeez, I need to take a chill pill...

"I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads had something to do with Link's Loftwing's disappearance." Zelda said as she turned to me. "Leah, those guys aren't going to help us find Link's bird, so we'd better start searching. I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of it." She quickly added. "Father said he'd talk to Instructor Horwell about delaying the start of the Wing Ceremony, so don't worry. We'll find his bird in time."

I nod to her as she ran off the deck and called for her Loftwing, and flew away. Since she was going to look in the sky, it's best if Link and I search on land, I should probably keep my eyes open now, just in case if something comes up. Maybe I should look around the waterfall, maybe there's something there or I could probably find something around it at least. I don't know, but the three of us have to hurry, and fast!


	5. Chapter 4

_GAHH! Updating this story a lot is a pain! I'm sorry I kept you all in suspense! I've been wanting to work on this story for so long! But I was on Haitus for this story, but I really needed to update this soon! I'm sorry again for the late update, I don't know what came over me. This is a bit of a short chapter since I rushed to get posted today, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Voices

I noticed Link walk in my direction as I continued to stare at the sign in front of my face. Of course, it said, "Beware of bloodsucking monsters inside! No kids allowed!" And such like that. I had an odd feeling going through me, like something was calling out to me just now. I glanced out at the clouds below as I continued think for a minute.

_**...Leah...**_

Those voices, not again...

_**Your destiny...**_

No...

_**You must complete it...**_

No!

"Leah?"

I turned to face Link as he looked at me confused, while I was startled to death. I'm actually scared... Theses voices are saying things I don't understand. What destiny? What is calling out to me?

"Yeah?" I asked as I rubbed my neck to calm down my stress.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked, sounding a bit confused and concerned.

"Uh—yeah, I'm fine." I assured before looking out at the view once again.

But I look back at him for a second.

"Where did you get that sword?" I asked.

He looks behind him, looking at the sheath that carried to training sword on his back.

"I'll explain later." He said as he approached the fence that blocked anyone from entering the cave. "I can sense my bird nearby, I think we have to go through this."

I felt a shiver down my back slightly.

"Through that?" I asked.

He nods, slowly turning to me. "For once, I'm able to sense him close by. He has to be somewhere around here."

* * *

Link extended his hand out to me, and smiled down at me.

I smiled as well, taking his hand as he helped me climb up to wall.

"We're getting close." He said as we approached the exit of the cave.

When we got there, I covered my eyes from the sudden bright sunlight. After being in that cave for a good few minutes, it could take time for my eyes to adjust to a bright light compared to a dim one.

"Link! Leah!"

We looked out to the sky and saw Zelda flying towards us on her Loftwing. The bird lands and Zelda climbs off her (Yes it's a girl) and approached us.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd find you two here." She said. "I heard you'd gone searching for your bird around the waterfall, so I thought I'd fly around and help you look. How's your search going? Any sign of your Loftwing?"

"I was starting to sense him when we were at the entrance of the cave." Link responded. "I think we're close. But I also sensed he's in trouble."

"Oh no. Well, let's not lose hope yet. There's a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!"

A sudden bell caught my ears, as I looked out at the sky. I think Zelda heard it too, but I was too occupied with the sound.

"Who... Who's that?" Zelda mutters. "Who's calling for me?"

The sound disappeared and we look back at Link.

"Oh, sorry, guys. I got distracted for a moment. Let's go!" She said.

We continued to walk for a moment, before we gasped.

"Look! There he is!" Zelda pointed out.

The crimson Loftwing was blocked of by a wooden barrier, crying out for help. We rushed towards the trapped bird and I spotted ropes keeping the wood in place.

"Link, cut the ropes with your sword!" I told him.

He nods, taking out the sword and started to cut all ends on each side. The wood scatters on the ground as Link's bird slowly left its cage. It looked around nervously before spreading his wings to stretch them. Link held out his hand and the Loftwing nuzzled against him as Link pets him on the head.

The Loftwing then took off towards the sky and the three of us rushed towards the deck.

"We should hurry." Zelda said to Link. "Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony..." Zelda frowns, confusing Link. "But before we go, I have to ask you something. I...I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?" She asked.

I was about to say something until Zelda continued to talk.

"It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling... Almost like someone is calling out to me. Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds? Some say that it's an empty, barren place, or even that there's nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong. Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world under there, far more vast than Skyloft! The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier." She looks away from a moment.

"...But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see for myself." Then she quickly shook her head. "Oh, sorry you guys. We don't have time to talk! Let's get going. Look, your bird's waiting for you!"

"Okay!" Link looks over at the Loftwing flying through the sky and he smiles. He was the first to jump off, then it was Zelda, then it was me.

We all whistled for our birds, and they caught us in a flash. As we flew, I ran my hand through Rocky's feathers.

I was still thinking about the voices I heard earlier at the entrance of the cave. It made me wonder what they meant by my destiny.

I sighed quietly before guiding Rocky to where Zelda and Link were heading.

It's time for the Wing Ceremony.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Comebacks

"Well, that's a huge relief! I don't know about you, Link, but your Loftwing looks like he's flying great." Zelda pointed out. "My father and the others are probably worried about your bird, so let's go give them the good news!"

Link nodded in response, and we flew back towards Skyloft.

Once we got back, we landed at the plaza at ease.

"Your Loftwing really is amazing." Zelda commented. "Especially considering everything the poor guy has been through this morning. I'm going to fly back and tell Father what happened."

We say our goodbyes to Zelda and it was just the two of us. That is...

"Well, well, if it isn't you two!"

...until Groose and his gang showed up...

"Word around the plaza is you found that dumb bird of yours." Groose said. "Well, that's just great. Because you and your dumb bird can't tell time, all the prerace warm-umps me and the guys did were for nothin'. Now I'm all stiff. We've been waiting forever for the race to start, and they delay it for you? I don't get it. The big flake gets special treatment?"

"Hey, why don't you shut your mouth you—"

Link puts his hand on my shoulder and stops me from continuing my threat.

"You're almost a man, and yet you still can't seem to go anywhere without Zelda or Leah. I bet you can't even decide what to have for lunch on your own, huh? And don't think we haven't noticed the smug looks. "Ooh, Zelda, Leah, and I are BEST friends. We go everywhere together." Ugh!" Groose spat.

"Back off Groose!" I warned. "You know the Headmaster believes anything I tell him, you better not push your luck!" But he didn't stop.

"...You think you're pretty suave, don't you? WELL? Don't you?!"

"Groose has been going on forever about how he's gonna be the one to be with Zelda. He's really got his pompadour in a ruffle about her!" Cawlin whispered to Stritch.

Stritch chuckled at his words.

"I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I bust up this adorable little fantasy land you're living in." Groose added. "Zelda's playing the role of the goddess at today's ceremony, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that Sailcloth. When I heard she made it herself, man, no way was I gonna let some scrawny clown snatch that prize from me."

Link's eye twitched.

Oh, he hit Link in a bad spot.

"Oh yes, that Sailcloth, Zelda's Sailcloth will be mine!" Groose mutters to himself with his back turned to us. "Oh, man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it... Yup, I can see it now. First, I win the big race, and then Zelda and I finish the ceremony together on the statue. Just the two of us..." Now my eye twitched. Seriously Groose? Do you mind keeping a few things to yourself? "It'll be our special moment alone. nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our moment. Oh, it's so real I can... I can see it..."

Cawlin and Stritch's eyes widen in surprise. "Groose! Pssst, Groose!" Cawlin whispered to him. "Behind you! Right behind you!"

"WHAT?! Can't you two see I'm in the middle of—" Groose turns around and yelped in surprise was seeing Zelda standing there, listening to the whole thing he was talking about.

Zelda's eyes narrow, placing her hands on her hips. "Care to explain just what you meant by "our special moment alone"?" She demanded.

"I...uh, nothing big, really. Just... Just..." Then he quickly changes the subject. "Link! yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!"

Fair race? Groose, you really need to work on your lying skills and comebacks.

_At least you tried to defend Link..._

_I do it lots of times,_ I told myself. _This was the one time I wanted to prove to Link how much of a friend he is to me._

"Anyhow, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all of the dangerous moves." He started to walk away, leaving Cawlin and Stritch behind. I glared daggers at the two of them before they grew fear.

"Hey Groose! Wait up!" They exclaimed and ran after Groose.

"Did you hear that guy? A fair race? Yeah, the chances of that happening are just about less than zero." Zelda sighed, but kept the smile on her face. "Either way, don't let those fools get you down, Link! Just get out there and fly the best you can! I know you've got these guys beat, and deep down I think you do too."

"I'll give it my best shot." Link said with a sharp nod.

"That's the spirit, Link! Trust me, you can win this!"

**"Leah..."**

_No, not this again..._

**"Leah, you must follow your path to your destiny..."**

_Please stop..._ I commanded._ I don't want to hear it...please, just let me watch the Wing Ceremony in peace._

**"Below the clouds is the place of where your destiny is to begin."** The voice didn't even listen to what I had to say.**"Listen carefully, for you are the one and only. You can not be replaced..."**

A sound of a bell snapped me out of my thoughts as I heard Instructor Owlan call, "The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students, please assemble!"

* * *

_Yay! Time for the Wing Ceremony! Sorry guys if this chapter was short, I really wanted to get this posted today, so I thought it would be best to keep it nice and short for once. I mean, I don't like it, but I wanted to save the Wing Ceremony for the next chapter! Things are going to get interesting in the next chapter! I'll see you all later!_


	7. Chapter 6

_I am such a terrible person. I'm so sorry guys! I don't mean for this to be updated so late! I do this all of the time! I was so happy to work on this when I first published the prologue, and now, I'm losing my touch! GAH! Again, I'm very, VERY SORRY! It's just...I feel so bad for not updating since May. I've checked the status of this story and I was just like, OKAY THIS NEEDS TO BE UPDATED! And well, it is. Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Onto the Wing Ceremony!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Bloodline

"Come on Link," I whispered. "I know you can do it."

It was time for the Wing Ceremony. I was nervous. I wasn't sure how Link was going to do. I mean, Zelda has been training him for a really long time, but after all that's been going on today, he is going to be exhausted from doing all of the searching. I just had to sit back and watch. There was nothing I can do at this point to help Link. This determines it all. He just needs to win to become a knight. I know he can do it, he's got to be able to.

"Your attention, please." Instructor Owlan said to the boys. "At least we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition,"

Here we go with this again.

"I have attached a small statuette to this bird," He said, gesturing to the yellow Loftwing beside him. "Who I will then release to the skies. On my signal, run and dive off the ledge. Once you are in the air, mount your Loftwing. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion. Those are the rules. Simple enough, I should think, but do you need to hear them again?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Excellent." Owlan said with a nod. "As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman performing the role of the goddess this year has crafted the gift herself. And as you all well know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by..." He glanced at Zelda beside me. "The lovely Zelda!"

I noticed Groose smirking, giggling to himself. That jerk...

"Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing." Owlan said. "Also, I want to see good, clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me!"

"That goes double for you, Groose!" The headmaster warned, startling Groose.

The golden Loftwing flew off and headed towards the sky.

All right, gentlemen, line up. At my command, the competition will begin!" Owlan told them. They lined up, all set to go. "Go!"

The four ran off and jumped off the edge, whistling as they called their Loftwings. Zelda and I stand on the deck, looking down as we saw them chasing after the golden Loftwing.

"Link will win," Zelda said. "I just know it."

I placed my hand over my chest, fear filled my body. It wasn't about Link and the Wing Ceremony, it was that voice speaking to me again.

**Time has past. The new era has arrived. Servant of the Goddess, your bloodline is not gone.**

_Gone?_ I thought confused. _Servant of the Goddess?_

**You are close to heading home. To your home. A place where the Shin family started.**

_The Shin family? I'm confused..._

"Look! He got it!" Zelda said, pointing down.

I shook my head, looking over the ledge. I saw Link, reach for the statuette. Apparently Groose tried to stop him from what I heard from Zelda but Link had it this time. He plucked it off of the Loftwing and cheered.

"He did it!" I cried, smiling.

"Link!" Zelda called to him.

He looked up at us and Zelda did the most terrifying thing. She jumped. I tried to stop her, but it was too late. She was heading full speed downwards. I looked over and sighed with relief when Link caught her.

They started to head for the Statue of the Goddess, and I frowned when I no longer saw them in my sight.

I have to admit, I was a bit jealous that I wasn't up there with Link, but I'm fine with it being Zelda than someone else doing it for Link. At least Groose didn't win, things would have gotten worse if he wouldn't stop through stuff at Link.

I shook my head, saying goodbye to the Headmaster and Instructor Owlan before I jumped off the deck, calling for Rocky. When I landed on her, I began to head towards a place that I haven't gone to before. I just needed to myself after all that's been happening for today. Then, the voice interrupted me again.

**Servant of the Goddess, you're almost there.**

_There? Where?_ I asked in my thoughts.

**To the place where your bloodline began to decay before ascending to the sky. There you will find what you need...**

I shook my head, and Rocky suddenly came to a stop and landed. I looked up and noticed that we were in a temple. How did we even get here?

I climbed off of Rocky, glancing back and forth. This temple was very strange, and it seemed very old too. This was odd, I just want to know how I got here, and I don't think Rocky knew it was here either.

I took a couple of steps forward and placed my hands on the large doors. I slowly pushed them open and walked inside. I gasped, realizing that this place was very beautiful. Very sacred too from what I can see. I walked forward, looking at everything that was inside from just one spot.

Everything in here was white, and filled with plants that covered the whole entire temple. There was a hole in the ceiling and filled the whole temple with light. In front of me sat there without falling.

I spotted a staff sticking through the ground. It was black, and the top of it was shaped like a cross with a hole in the middle of it. I began to approach it and stared at the strange staff there. I heard footsteps enter the temple from a different area and I backed away from the staff.

I looked to the right and saw someone enter the room. There stood a boy the same age as me, short green hair that went to his shoulders and he had very pale skin, almost like mine, but he was much different compared to me. His green eyes widen with confusion and surprise as he rushed towards me.

"Lady Irene!" He said. "You've finally awakened!"

"Lady Irene?" I said confused, blinking. "What are you talking about?"

"I...I guess you don't know." He said before looking at the staff. "Well, I shall explain everything that was trusted to me, to you." He takes a deep breath. "You see, this temple is a very sacred temple. It's called the Shin Temple, a dedicated temple that the Shin family created long ago before this little island was sent into the sky. The Shin family was dedicated to their lady who is divine in a way. Lady Irene was the first to start the bloodline and she lived her life serving the goddess. I, myself, serve the goddess as well. Then, things went different."

"Different?" I echoed.

"Yes. The Shin family was attacked by the creatures of the darkness. Lady Irene sought out to stop these demons, but they killed many of the people of the Shin family and their bloodline was considered lost. Lady Irene was the last of their people to carry their bloodline. A divine servant to the goddess was reborn in the future and is going to be guided here to learn of her destiny. To here." The teen said.

"So...exactly, what does this mean?" I asked.

"The Lady Irene has returned and there stands her sacred weapon crafted for her." He said, pointing at the staff. "The staff was used by her to help stop the evil demons from killing her people, she had only saved few, but her bloodline died out, until she was the last one."

"Um, who are you exactly?" I asked randomly.

"Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Amos Akin. I am one of the Wisdom Knights that serves Lady Irene. What is yours?" He asked.

"It's Leah." I said. "But, I think you have me mistake for someone else. I can't be that woman you're talking about."

"But no one else is able to find this place except Lady Irene! You have to be her!" Amos said. "There's no mortal who has ever come here! You must be Lady Irene!"

"How can you prove that? My name is Leah, not Irene." I slightly snapped.

"Well then, there's only one way to prove it." Amos grabs my hand and drags me towards the staff.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Proving the point that you are Lady Irene. If you can lift up that staff, then you are her, if you can't, then I'm lost just as you are." He said, stopping, letting go of my hand. "If you can lift Alp, then I see no difference."

I sighed, shaking my head.

"This is pointless," I said, placing both of my hands on the staff. "I can't be Irene, there's no way that's-"

I gasped when I felt the staff loosen up.

This can't be true...can it?

I pulled it a bit more and soon enough, the whole thing came out. I held the staff in my hands, staring down at it.

"I told you so," Amos said from behind him. I turned around to face him as I found him kneeling down in front of me, keeping his head low. "It is good to see you, Lady Irene."

* * *

_A bit of a plot twist huh? Sorry, I just had to do this to you guys! This is what I've been planning on working on since, well...the beginning of the story. I just never had the time to work on this chapter. I mean, I had two blackouts happen! It was really bad. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Bye!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Lady Irene and the Wisdom Knights**

"This can't be possible," I said, shocked, examining the staff. "There's no way I'm Irene."

Amos looked up at me. "So, you still don't believe it?"

I shook my head.

Amos sighed. "Very well. Alp, she's not believing it." He said, looking at the staff in my hands.

"Why are you talking to a-"

_"WHY!?" _A voice exclaimed and the staff flew out of my hands. It glowed a bright blue and just floated there._ "You don't believe your Lady Irene!?"_

My eyes widen in surprise.

"The staff is talking?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"That's Alp." Amos said, standing up, chuckling at my reaction. "He was one of the Wisdom Knights as well. He also dedicated himself to serving you as a weapon, Lady Irene."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I snapped, loudly. "MY NAME IS LEAH AND THAT'S THAT!"

Amos jumped slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright then, Lady Leah. If you don't believe your Lady Irene, then I understand that. But, you will believe that you are using Lady Irene's weapon, a person who gave up their life just for you."

"Huh?" I looked at the staff, at Alp.

_"That's right!"_ Alp said. _"My real name is Alpha Berlin."_

"Alp and I are close friends. We defended Lady Irene from the demons together." Amos explained. "You must understand your role. You have to take on the task as Lady Irene. It's the legend that Lady Irene would return and now you're here, things will go back to normal like they were a long time ago!"

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

My scream stopped Amos and Alp from saying another word, surprising the both of them.

"Look! I'm a normal Skyloftian! I'm no servant of the goddess! Why can't you understand that!? I'm not cut out for this, why are you tell me this now? Shouldn't I know this when I was born!?"

"Your are parents are dead." Amos said firmly. "Do you want to know how they died? They tried to protect you! But that was over millions of years ago! That's why Lady Irene became the servant of a goddess, so that she can avenge her bloodline! Why can't you understand that? None of your ancestors or the goddess would forgive you if you abandon your role!"

I froze.

"I must dreaming this right?" I said, changing the subject. I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

_"You know what?! Amos, show her the past!"_ Alp exclaimed.

"WAIT WHAT!? WAIT! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Amos grabbed my arm, and pulled me close to him. He held up his other hand up to my forehead and it glowed. I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but I felt myself slowly grow tired.

"I'm sorry..." I heard Amos say. "But it's for your own good."

* * *

_"DAMN IT THAT HURT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, clutching my forehead. "What the hell was all of that...a..about..." I gasped, noticing that I was in a glass ball, floating above the temple that I was in before, but it looked brand new!_

_"What's going on?" I questioned aloud, placing my hands on the glass. "Why does everything look so different?"_

_I gasped when I saw a young woman that looked almost exactly like me, but she was an adult! Behind her were some knights in bright white armor._

_"Wisdom Knights!" I exclaimed._

_"Lady Irene!" A voice called._

_Irene looked to her left, and Amos came running into the room._

_"What is it, Amos?" She asked._

_"It's Alpha! He was successful in the ritual. He's your weapon now." He said._

_"Oh, alright. Could you bring the staff?" Lady Irene asked._

_"Yes, Lady Irene..." He left the room, but came back minutes later with the staff that I saw before in his hands. "He's still adjusting to his powers."_

_"Is that so Alpha?" Lady Irene asked, taking the staff._

_"Yes, Lady Irene..." The staff spoke._

_It was Alp!_

_"Alright, I'll leave you in Amos's hands so that you can get use to your new form and body." She said, giving the staff back to Amos._

_"I'll make sure that he is going to be well when the fight is to come," Amos said with a bow. "Lady Irene."_

_Irene nods, and bowed as well._

_"You should get some rest, Amos. You hardly slept since the cycle."_

_Cycle? What cycle?_

_"The curse you mean..." Amos said corrected. "I...you barely had that control over your own body Lady Irene, I can't sleep knowing that you're hurting on the inside, but not on the outside."_

_"I appreciate your concern Amos, but it's nothing I can't handle. After all, I am the servant of the goddess. If I can handle that, then surely I can handle the curse."_

_"Half demon, half hylian, half divine, it hard to believe that." Amos then added. "It's never heard of such a bloodline to be created."_

_"You always surprise me with such words." Irene said. "Now, let's get back to work..."_

* * *

I gasped, my whole body shaking. I felt hands steady me, but I was too shocked to handle anything.

"What was that?" I asked worriedly.

"A vision of the past." Amos's voice entered my ears, and I relax with relief. He helps me stand up and I turn around to face him. Alp was floating behind him, silent as usual. "Do you understand who you are now?"

"Sort of. But, I get it now." I said. "I'm willing to go through with it, but can't I tell anyone? Not even my friends?"

"Well...I'm sure none of them know about Lady Irene. She was lost with the legend, so it does make sense. But whatever you do, don't question about the Messenger of the Gods to any of the Skyloftians."

"Messenger of the Gods?" I said confused. "What's that?"

"Basically that's what Lady Irene's role was after the cycle happened." Amos said. "She had the eyes to see the divine world. It's like she could see a different kind of world through a different perspective. However, that cycle has ended."

"In that vision, you mention something about her being a demon and hylian. What did you mean by that?" I asked, my thoughts starting to get the picture of a couple of things.

"It's kind of long story..." Amos said. "You see, all of us Wisdom Knights were there to witness it happen. Lady Irene fought the Demon Lord who rules the Demon Tribe, and well. She won...but not in a good way." I tilt my head slightly to the side, confused.

"What do you mean?" I have bad feeling that Amos was really close to her before I came around.

"When she fought him, somehow, his magics affected her, and she was cursed with a cycle. A cycle that can transform her into a demon every time her anger is released. That why she is always calm and collected. She can't allow herself to transform without hurting anyone. That's why she's half demon. All of us Wisdom Knights have been taking care of her since, trying to find a way to return her back to normal as she was before."

_"And that's also the reason why I became her weapon."_ Alp finally spoke. _"My powers could protect Lady Irene from transforming into a demon. That's why I am so close to her. I am the only way she can stop herself from transforming."_

"We've been here ever since. We are nearly the last Wisdom Knights living."

"How are you still alive?" I questioned randomly. "I thought this happened centuries ago."

"The Goddess Hylia blessed us with our lives and let us live longer than we could. But everyday, more Wisdom Knights are being born and some don't even know that Lady Irene is still alive."

"Does that mean that I'll transform like you said...?"

"Oh, no! That cycle effected Lady Irene when she was divine. That won't harm you anymore. You are just her in a mortal form. You'll regain your divine powers soon. For now, we must depart for Skyloft as you Skyloftians would call it." Amos said, heading for the entrance.

_"Hey..." _Alp levitated towards me, and I frown. _"I'm sorry about yelling earlier. I just wasn't expecting you to be like that. I apologize."_ I shook my head.

"It's okay Alp. You must have been close with Irene, including Amos." I said reassuringly.

_"Yes, we were close. But for now, I want to tell you that I will be here and all you have to do is summon me so that you can use my powers. Don't worry, no one can tell it's me. Just...when this is all over, you'll expect me to have a normal mortal body again. Like Lady Irene in the past promised..."_

"That's fine Alp. I understand that. You're just doing your duty, that's all. When you gain your body back, I'll be happy for you." I could imagine him smiling at me.

_"Thank you..."_ I notice the staff disappear, leaving Alp with a small white owl.

_"Hoo!"_ The owl spoke. _"Do you like my other form? Lady Irene suggested it when I got this body, hoo."_

"You look cute." I said with a giggle.

_"Don't say that! You're making me blush."_ He snapped playfully._ "Now, we got to go, we can't leave Amos waiting. We have a mission to fulfill, hoo."_

I nod and Alp sat on my shoulder. I walked through the entrance, and the sun hit my eyes. I noticed Amos near the edge and was kneeling down, ispecting something that was probably flying.

"Amos?" I asked. "Are you ready to go?"

He didn't respond back right away, but I noticed the look of fear on the side of his face.

"That's not good!" He exclaimed, standing up. He looked at me, and I saw the look of terror. "The goddess. Hylia, she's falling to the Surface."


	9. Chapter 8

_GAHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SOOORRRRYYYYY!_

_I didn't mean for this update to be soooo late! I promise! I just got carried away with all of my other stories that I just didn't have the time to work on this one!_

_I'm very sorry! I'll make sure to work on this more!_

_I suck at updates... I mean, it's not like I don't want to work on fanfics, it's just that I don't have the time to work on that chapters._

_I do work on some of them when I wait for a video to finish rendering, but I don't have time to type it all out after that and check for any mistakes._

_Get what I'm trying to say?_

_Anyway, before I babble on, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 8: Link's Destiny

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Hylia has fallen to the Surface." Amos repeated once more. "And now we have a problem on our hands. I wasn't expecting this to be happening so soon. We must depart for Skyloft immediately." He instantly whistled and I noticed a golden Loftwing land beside us.

"Whoa..." I said amazed. "I've never seen a golden Loftwing before."

"Call for your Loftwing." Amos told me as he climbed onto the bird. "It's getting late. If we reach your friend in time, we should be able to depart for the..." He shook his head before the Loftwing took off.

I shook my head and grabbed the staff floating beside me, placing it on my back.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Alp said quietly. I ignored him and ran off of the cliff, whistling for my Loftwing. Rocky quickly caught me in the air and I noticed the golden Loftwing waiting for me. I guided Rocky to Amos and we rode towards Skyloft.

* * *

By the time we reached the academy, the sun was gone. We quickly got off of our Loftwings, knowing that they wouldn't be able to fly through the night so we were stuck here for a while.

We headed towards the front gates, but they were locked up. Of course they would do that. I sighed, shaking my head.

"No good. We won't be able to get inside until morning." The worse thing was when the knights would patrol the area. I glanced at Amos who was overlooking the wall.

"Then we'll have to sneak in." He said, keeping his voice low. My eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded, placing his hand on the wall.

"Don't worry. We won't get caught." He started to mumble something under his breath. I was able to question what he was doing, until a small portion of the wall disappeared. My eyes widen in shock.

He went through it and looked at me.

"Come on. We have to hurry." He said, holding his hand out to me. I stood there for a moment before I took his hand and walked through the wall. I looked back at it and saw that it had returned to normal.

I wish I could do that...

"You should go get your friend." He said. "I'll keep look out for you if someone comes around."

I nodded, walking up to the doors to open them, but they were locked. Before I could make a response, the door had already disappeared. I glanced at Amos who was grinning at me.

"Actually, I change my mind." He said, walking through the opening. "I'm going with you." I silently chuckled, quickly going through the opening before he closed it. We silently walked down the hallway, hoping we wouldn't get noticed by anyone. Once we reached Link's room, I knock on the door, waiting for him to open it.

I swear to god, if he was sound asleep when I did that, he's going to get his butt kicked. I tried once more, but he didn't answer that either.

I heard Amos sigh. "Stay here." He said, walking towards the door. Before I could ask why, I saw him walk right _through_ the door. Utterly shocked, I just stood there with a dumb expression on my face.

Seconds later, Amos comes back with a frown. "He isn't in there." He said quietly. I crossed my arms.

"He wouldn't suddenly leave like that, unless he isn't on Skyloft at all." I pointed out, keeping my voice low.

"He can't." Amos added. "He can't leave without the sword." Sword?

I looked at him confused, by he shook his head.

"Never mind. Just follow me. I think I know where he went to." He said. "Let's go to the Goddess Statue." I had a questioning look on my face as Amos walks past me.

_Just what is going on? Does Link know something?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Link stares at the glowing sword with disbelief.

I wouldn't blame him! I've seen that sword in books! No wonder why it looked so familiar!

A blue and purple woman appears out of the sword, no arms that were replaced with fabric, but she did have legs. She was floating in midair and had a diamond crystal in the middle of her chest. Her head was completely white, including her hair and she had eyes, but nothing in them but blue.

She looks up at Link with an emotionless look.

"The one chosen by my creator." She spoke that made her voice sound like metal. "I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny."

"Destiny?" Link mumbles. He was clearly confused by this mysterious woman. She really didn't point it out very well to neither Link or me.

"According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given."

Fi. That name sounds familiar. Link did say he was having strange dreams lately. Could this be it? Or has he been hiding this for a while? There's no way he could know by being this confused.

"I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry." Fi looks over her shoulder at the sword. "Come, Link. You must take up this sword .As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny."

Link tensed up a bit, unsure about this. Chosen by her creator? Well, if this Irene stuff is real, then this has to be real too. But if Link wasn't believe, then who can blame him? I felt the same way when I ran into these two. Fi could be telling the truth.

"Wait, what about my dreams? Why have you been appearing in them?" He finally asks. I smiled that he finally is able to bring courage to himself.

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance." Fi continues. "Uncertainty surrounding the fate of one you hold dear. Under circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension."

Link had no idea what she was talking about at this point. I quietly sigh, shaking my head to myself. Even in the academy, he still doesn't understand everything he hears. What a pinhead.

"To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive."

I heard a gasp. I knew it. I knew she still had to be alive after that fall. I felt it that she was going to be alright, but how? I figured she might have died when she hits what's ever down there, but at least she's alive, right?

Fi continues to talk. "And this spirit maiden...the one you call Zelda...is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission. And the other one you call Leah, is destined with this burden. She is the descendant of the Shin family and reborn as a goddess as Irene."

My eyes widen. She figured that out so quickly? How does she even know that? I looked at Amos who just shook his head. The look of, 'stay quiet', made me stay where I was spying on them.

"She has already taken up her Temporal Staff, Alp." That woman knew everything like the back of her hand. It's like she was spying on us when we were at the hidden temple. "This will lead to her destiny in which she will play as the role of the Goddess' Guardian such as you as you embark on your quest. Listen to my words Link, this is your choice to save Zelda by taking up the sword."

I bit my lip, putting my hands together. It was Link's choice here and now. And once he pull that sword out, our lives would change.

_Forever._


End file.
